I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by mary621
Summary: Part of the ‘Jennifer Moore’ Verse. After Jenny is abducted by a God that escaped Sam and Dean years ago, they have to save her before she becomes the next sacrifice. Hurt!Jenny. Protective!SamDean.


**A/N:** This is my first oneshot ever! And the idea came from my very good friend, Becky. However some of you may know her as FLD. I lost a bet with her and she was nice enough to let me pay it off by writing her a oneshot of her choosing instead of making me pay the $110000 I origianally owed her. I hope you enjoy it Becky Boo!

I'd like to that Becky, Jade, and everyone who reads and reviews my story. You guys keep me going! X O X O

* * *

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

"I swear Shakespeare was an ass that wanted to make children torture for years after he died." I complain to Charlie as we exit the school.

I've got my copy of Julius Caesar on top of my English notebook in my right arm and part of Charlie's science project in the other.

"Tell me about it." Charlie chuckles as we walk thru the parking lot and to her car, "Thanks for helping me with my stuff. You need a ride?"

"No thanks." I smile appreciatively "I've got to go to the library and work on my Shakespeare project."

"Lucky you."

"Oh yeah." I smirk, backing away from Charlie as she gets in the car "And make sure you call me tonight after you get back from your _date _with Jason."

"I will, and it's not a date!" She yells to me as I walk away giggling like an idiot.

I hold my books close to my chest and walk through the parking lot, being careful not to get hit by idiot teenage drivers in cars that their rich daddies bought for them.

It only takes five minute for me to walk the short distance to the library and when I get there I place all of my books down on an empty table, sit down and immediately beginning to work on my two page essay on Act II of Julius Caesar.

After almost three hours my paper is done and my brain feels fried. I pick up all of my books and leave the library, ready to get home and enjoy the weekend with Sam and Dean who assured me they wouldn't be hunting this weekend.

Once I get to the sidewalk I begin walking in the direction of home, which is about three miles away or a forty minute walk. On the way I get a bit thirsty and luckily the Quickie Mart is on the way to the house.

I open the door to the convenience store and jump a bit as the bell hanging on the door creates a high pitched ringing. The owner looks at me bizarrely so I quickly advert my eyes and walk to the back and get a bottle of vitamin water out of the freezer. Bringing it up to the counter I offer the cashier a quick hello as I place down my drink and get my wallet out of my purse.

"That'll be $2.49." He mumbles, clearly unhappy with his job.

I open my wallet and take out the money, surprised to only find a dollar bill. What the hell? I swear I had a ten in here. After double checking my wallet and coming up with nothing I finally look up at the cashier.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I had the money, but I'm short a few bucks."

I reach for the bottle to put it back in the freezer when someone places two dollars down on the counter.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it."

I look up in shock at the man who placed the money down for me. He appears to be in his late thirties or early forties. He has piercing chocolate brown eyes, an unshaven face and is dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans with a grey sweatshirt and a forest green jacket.

"Oh, that's okay." I tell him, not feeling right about taking money from a man I don't even know.

"No, I insist." He adds a smile that makes my skin crawl before turning to the Cashier with my dollar and his two, "Ring it up."

The Cashier gives us an odd look before obliging and ringing it up, then pushing it back towards me.

"Um….Thank you." I mutter as politely as I can towards the stranger while I pick up the bottle.

"No problem." He uses the same smile again, making me quickly turn around and walk towards the exit.

When I get outside into the dusk of night I grab my cell phone from my purse while balancing my books in my other hand. That guy seriously creeped me out and I'm sure Sam or Dean would pick me up. I quicken my pace as the phone begins to ring, wanting to get as far away from the store and that man as possible. Something about him left me with such an unsafe feeling. The phone continues to ring and I'm starting to walk at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Come on! Pick up!" I curse quietly.

It goes to voicemail so I shut the phone and put it in my purse. In a quick flash I feel someone place a sturdy hand over my face and grab me around the waist with a violent roughness.

"WHA…GET OFF OF ME! HELP!"

I kick, screaming as I catch a glimpse of the man's jacket while he has his arm wrapped around me. It's the same forest green jacket the man from the store was wearing. I try to use all of the moves Dean has taught me but he is just too strong. This leaves me with the only thing I can do, flail wildly as I kick and scream for help. He just tightens his grip on my mouth as he walks me down into an abandoned alleyway.

"SHUT UP!" He grabs my hair roughly as I struggle to reach my hands behind my head and get myself free. But with one quick lurch he tightens his grip on my hair and bangs my head against the cool brick wall, leaving my entire world to go black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DEAN!" Sam yells from the kitchen where he is dialing the phone.

Dean runs down the stairs quickly from the urgency of Sam's voice "What? What is it?"

"I can't get a hold of Jenny. Have you heard from her?" Sam asks, pacing back and forth with the phone to his ear.

"What?" Dean asks shocked, "No, I haven't talked to her since this morning. Have you called her cell?"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Sam yells, frustrated as it goes to voicemail once again, "Shit!"

"Okay, just calm down." Dean encourages as he walks over to his brother, "She's probably just at Charlie's. Have you tried Charlie yet?"

Sam takes a deep breath, trying to keep his composure "No, not yet. But she should've called by now. It's almost nine."

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the ringing of the phone. Sam lifts it up to see the caller I.D. and lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god. It's Charlie's house."

Dean also relaxes his shoulders in relief as Sam answers the phone.

"Jenny, Thank god. Why haven't you called?!"

"Uh…This is Charlie." The teen answers awkwardly.

Sam's face immediately turns pale before inquiring to Charlie "Have you heard from Jenny?"

Dean tenses up again, walking closer to Sam in hope to hear some of the conversation.

"What? No. Not since I left school."

"Well do you know if she was doing anything afterwards?" Sam's heart rate begins to quicken, realizing that he has no idea where Jenny is and the sun went down hours ago.

"She told me she was going to the library for a bit. But that's it. Is everything okay?"

"Jenny never came home."

"Oh my god."

"Listen, I need your help Charlie." Sam's voice is quick as he walks towards the kitchen table, grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to call all of Jenny's friends, anyone that she could possibly be hanging out with." Sam throws the keys to Dean who is ready to catch them and walks out of the front door towards the car without missing a beat.

"Of course. Make sure you call me if you find her."

"I will." Sam says before hanging up and following Dean out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I become conscious to a severe pain in my head and like a flashback I remember everything that happened to me. Opening my eyes I see that I am in some filthy old basement with dirt floors that I am sitting upon. When I try to get into a standing position I realize that it is not a possibility because this freak has me tied to a large wooden pillar.

The fact that I can't think of anyway to free myself or alert someone of my situation sinks in and tears begin to prickle my eyes, wondering if after all I've been through I am going to be killed by some pedophile in his basement.

I hear footsteps from above and look up to see dust particles falling from the old wooden ceiling wherever the man steps. He opens the basement door and sure enough it is the creep who paid for my drink.

He sees me looking at him and walks down the stairs, his face wearing the smile that still makes my skin crawl.

"Look whose up. How was your nap?"

"What do you want from me?" I bite out with an attitude. I don't want him to appear weak to this man.

"It's a long story."

I smirk up at him, "Yeah, and I've got to get going. Maybe next time."

"You're cute." He chuckles, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to me. I try not to take him seriously, but when he pulls a knife out of his jacket my smirk is gone, "I wonder how cute you're gonna be when I tear the meat from your pretty little bones."

My face goes blank, to scared to be a smart ass anymore. I bite my lip, letting out a tear before looking back up at him, "Just tell me what you want."

He lets out a hollow laugh, staring me down with his dark brown eyes, "Oh sweetheart, I want the same thing you want." I give him an unsure glance and he lets me in on the secret, "Revenge."

"Revenge? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Not you. The Winchesters. They slaughtered my dear wife. They would've killed me too but I got away." He talks sadly, like he is just a normal man who was a victim of violence, but I know if Sam and Dean killed this man's wife he must be some sort of creature.

"And why'd they do that? What are you? A Werewolf? A Demon?"

He looks at me, surprised I figured out quickly but holds in a soft chuckle "Oh sweetheart, I'm much more powerful than that. I'm a god."

"A god?"

"Yes. And your two little friends killed my goddess! And someone has to pay for that!"

"Well maybe she wouldn't be dead if you and the stupid skank didn't kill innocent people."

I jump as he moves towards me enraged, "Get up!" He shouts as he cuts the rope that kept my arms tied around the post, "If you try to escape I'll slit your fucking throat."

He grabs me roughly as tears prickle my eyes, pulling me up and towards the back of the room.

"What are you doing?" My voice is scared when he grabs another long rope and pulls me to the other side of the basement, pressing me up against the wall.

"Stay still!" He yells as I struggle against him. He ties one end of the rope around my right wrist and when he goes for the other wrist I know he is trying to tie me up, probably so he can torture me.

"No." I cry, deciding to not listen to him and pulling my body away.

"Stay still!" He roars louder as I try and stop him. He soon grabs me strongly around the waist, bringing the knife he teased me with earlier up to my throat, "You think I'm joking princess?! Move again and I'll make sure you choke to death on your own blood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, the name is Jennifer Juergens." Sam tells the man from the cell phone company, trying to get Jenny's tracking device turned on. "Okay, thank you so much."

"Did they do it?" Dean asks, turning from the road ahead to Sam who is now entering Jenny's code into the computer.

"Yea."

After spending about two minutes loading, a map finally appears on the screen. Sam looks closer, trying to get the exact location.

"I got it Dean. Take a left up here. And speed up!"

"Are we close?"

"It's about a half an hour away."

"Shit." Dean bites out, taking the left turn and stepping down harder on the gas, wanting to get there quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhh!" I shriek as the knife cuts deep down my arm that is hanging above my head. My wrists are tied to a rope that hangs over a ceiling pipe and giving me just enough length to touch the ground.

"Shhh…" He whispers cheekily, grasping my face in his hands. I want to yell at him but after his repeated blows to my face and cuts to my body it is a chore just to breath.

"Please…" I cry tiredly, "Please stop."

"I don't think so sweetheart. I'm just having too much fun."

"You…" I cough, letting some blood escape my mouth "You sick fuck."

This only causes him to laugh harder but then he stops, bringing his face closer to mine with a hand on my neck, "I can't help myself. I mean look at you."

He then steps back, looking at me like an artist trying to look at a painting. He places his hand on his chin, stroking it tenderly in thought, "It could be better though."

He steps forward, bringing the knife towards my stomach. I expect another slash and bite my lip in anticipation. However, instead I feel my jeans loosen just a bit. Looking down I see he has cut the button off of my pants and he is now working on getting them off while the knife rests on the nearby table.

"What? What the hell are you doing?! Get away from me you fucking pervert!" I try and kick my legs but it doesn't even faze him.

"Relax." He smiles once he gets them off and backs up, staring at my body, "I'm just admiring."

I look at him pleadingly, feeling cold in this damp cellar, only covered by my underwear and tank top, "Just stop! Please! You don't have to do this!"

He doesn't even hear what I say. He just walks closer to me and brings his mouth to my ear, causing me to turn my head as much as my fatigue and soreness will allow.

"Don't be scared." He whispers into my ear, so close that I can feel his hot breath on me, "I think you're going to enjoy this."

Tears fall at a more rapid pace once he places his mouth on my ear, running his tongue over my skin.

"Not so bad, huh?" He asks, his smile is sickening as he pulls away so I can see him.

I don't have the ability to hit him so with one swift movement I lurch forward and spit on him with as much force as I can, "Go to hell!"

"Ughh!" He yells, wiping the saliva from his face, "You bitch!"

He pulls back his arm and gives me two strong puches to my face, one across the check and one getting my forehead. He then grabs the knife from the table he left it on and brings it to my legs, with the look of rage in his eyes.

"Ahhh!" I shriek out in pain as he makes swift cuts down both of my legs, "Stop! Stop!"

As if he actually listen to me he backs up, taking in all the work he has done and looks back up at me, "Fine. We really should get started anyway. We don't have much time."

"Time?" I breathe out in hard breaths, my lungs raspy and dry with pain tingling throughout my entire body, "Time for what?"

"The ritual" He goes to the stairs and pulls out the box, bringing it over the table. He takes out a large table cloth and some other tools.

I know what he's doing. I'm going to be a sacrifice. I've learned all about them from Sam and Dean. This disgusting man is going to pull off parts of my body, slowly and painfully. And then when I think I can't take anymore pain he is going to put me out of my misery like a sick dog.

This can't be happening. I'm not even on a hunt. I should be safe at home with Sam and Dean. Now I cry desperately, wishing for the thing I wanted more than anything, Sam and Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up!" Sam yells.

"I'm trying!" Dean is just as frustrated and angry as Sam.

"Well try harder!"

"Calm down okay!" Dean yells, not following his own advice, "I mean for all we know she could be at some party and her phone lost service."

"Jenny wouldn't to that." Sam shakes his head.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

"And what if she's not?"

"Don't say that!" Dean warns, looking away from the road for a moment.

"I mean it Dean. For all we know…She's…"

"Don't say that!" Dean screams louder, "She's not dead! She can't be!"

Sam looks down at his lap, tears pooling in the rims of his eyes. "I'm supposed to watch out for her Dean. I have to. I promised Jessica."

"What? When?"

"At her funeral, I stood over her grave and promised her that I would take care of Jenny. I promised her that I would keep her safe no matter what."

Dean looks across at his brother sadly. He knows how Sam is feeling about Jenny, because it's exactly how Dean feels about his little brother, and how he also feels about Jenny.

"We'll find her Sammy. I promise."

Sam nods his head, trying to suck in the falling tears. However once he sees the street sign to his right he becomes more alert.

"Here. Turn here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That didn't hurt to bad, did it?" The god asks, walking back to his makeshift alter with my back molar clenched in his pliers. I hear the clink of my tooth hitting the inside of the bowl along with my blood and clumps of my hair and skin.

"Ughhh." I moan, so low I'm not sure if he can even hear me. My whole body is in pain. If I had the energy I would scream at the top of my lungs, but instead I hang here with tears running down my dirty, bruised, and bloodstained cheeks.

"Next, the fingernail." He says happily, making me cringe.

"Oh don't worry. They grow back." He assures, but then laughs and shakes his head at his own joke, "Not that you'll need it."

"Ugh." I moan, losing energy and blood. Finally, after the many hours of torture, I pray silently for it all just to end. Quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go!" Sam calls to Dean, quickly getting out of the car and walking towards the eerie abandoned house which is pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait! Sam!" Dean yells in a hushed tone, "What the hell do you think you're doing? We can't just charge in there!"

Sam sighs, knowing that Dean is right. They have no idea what is going on, and if they barge in their half-cocked they could get themselves killed.

"You're right. So should we check out around back?"

"Yea, come on." Dean leads, speaking in a much softer tone to Sam. After countless hunts he knows how worked up you can get when the person you spend your life protecting is the victim.

They walk carefully around the back of the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. After checking all of the first floor windows, Dean notices some light beaming into the shadowy night from a small rectangular window near the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean whispers strongly to get Sam's attention. Once Sam turns around Dean uses motions, not words, to direct Sam to the window.

They both get down on the ground, peaking there heads into the window carefully. And it only takes a moment for them to get a glimpse of the sight that they will never forget. Jenny, practically their little sister, tied up to a pipe in her underwear. She is bruised, beaten, and sliced up like a piece of meat.

Dean's clenches his chin in anger, enraged beyond words at the sight before him. While Sam's face turns pale and a wave of nausea passes over his sad features. He can't bear to see the sight of someone he loves being hurt again.

"Oh…Oh my god." Sam breathes out, sounding like he may vomit at any moment, "We have to get inside. We have to go _now _Dean."

"Hold up!" Dean shushes him, he looks over the sight through the window carefully before standing up and addressing Sam, "Do we have any wooden stakes in the trunk?"

"Wha…?" Sam breaks off, looking at Dean like he has six heads as he stands up, "Yeah, I guess. Why? What is that thing?"

"A god." Dean replies, walking towards the Impala with Sam following after him.

"How do you know?"

"I know because we went after it. It was in North Carolina I think. We got the goddess, but he managed to escape."

Dean gets to the car and pops open the trunk, digging through the heavy artillery to find four wooden stakes. He takes two out and hands one to Sam. Sam takes the stake, placing it on the inside pocket of his jacket.

"So why does he want Jenny? Shouldn't he want to kill us?"

"You would think so." Dean replies as they walk towards the front door, "But I guess he wants us to feel the pain he felt, loosing someone he loved."

They give each other one last glance before Dean nods towards the door, letting Sam open it carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we go." He grabs onto my hand that is tied above my head. I bite my lip when I feel him grasp the nail with the pliers, grimacing in anticipation. He gives it a slight pull and I cry out, but just then I hear the basement door pushed open strongly so it smacks against the wall.

"Get away from her!"

He lets go of my nail and we both look towards the door. Tears of relief come to my eyes at what I see.

"Ahhh. The Winchesters. I was hoping you would show up. Now I can kill all of you." The god smirks, playing with the pliers in his hands threateningly.

But Dean steps down the raggedy wooden stairs gloomily, his chin quivering with rage, "I don't think so. We let you live last time. But now you've just pissed us off."

Before the God can reply Dean jumps forward, pulling out a wooden stake. Dean steps further quickly and impales the stake in his chest.

I'm too tired and sore to be shocked as the god falls to the ground, the stake coming out through his back. My head droops down as I hang from the pipe, my legs too sore to hold my body up and my wrists burning and swollen against the ropes.

"Help me." I cry out, using all of my strength to lift my head up towards Sam and Dean.

"Jenny." Sam breathes out as he comes to me, running a hand over my bruised and tearstained cheek.

"Sam." I mumble repeatedly through my sobs. In my semiconscious state I feel someone cut me free and I fall into Sam's arms.

"I got you." He soothes, holding me up and flinching at the touch of my open wounds

My voice is raspy and full of pain as I speak almost inaudibly, "Dean."

"Dean's right here Jenny." Sam assures me, running a hand through my blood soaked hair.

"I'm…I'm cold." I now am beginning to notice the feel of my shivering body.

"Let's get out of here." I hear Dean say as he takes me from Sam and picks me up in his arms strongly so I can now look up at his face as he tells Sam, "You drive. I'll check her wounds."

Sam nods, quickly grabbing the keys and leaving the basement while Dean follows his lead.

"Cold." I mutter, "Cold."

"I know Jenn. Just hold on. We've got some blankets in the car."

"The blood. There's a lot of blood." I cry, "It really hurts, Dean."

"Just hang in there, kiddo. You're gonna be fine."

Everything around me is turning hazy, mixed together like one colorful blob as I mumble words subconsciously, "He…He cut me."

"I know." Dean speaks soothingly, running a hand through my tangled hair as he gets me to the car and sits me on his lap in the backseat, "But you're safe now. I promise."

I barely hear him speak that last sentence to me before it all shuts off, my eyes closing. At first even through the darkness I can hear his voice as he calls to me, shaking my cheek forcefully.

"No Jenny, Stay awake. Come on. Wake up!"

But the tiredness takes over and soon I enter a world of calming black, not even my own thoughts to comfort me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_If you try and escape I'll slit your fucking throat."_

"_You think I'm joking princess?! Move again and I'll make sure you choke to death on your own blood."_

"_Don't be scared. I think you're going to enjoy this."_

"AHHHHH!!!" I jump up from my slumber screaming, hearing his voice in my ear.

"Jenny, I'm right here!"

"No! Don't hurt me!" I yell, trashing from his grasp as I see the god staring down at me with his sickening smile.

"Jenny, stop!"

He runs his hands through my hair, but I push him away forcefully, "AHHH! Get off of me!"

"Dean, get a washcloth!" Sam yells, but I am to busy screaming that I can't hear.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" I choke on my tears as I scream my throat raw.

"Jenny, it's me! It's Sam!"

I feel someone hold me tight with my back to their chest and my face is soon covered in cool water.

"No, stop. Please." I speak now in a quiet whimper as I slowly come out of my hallucination, "Please."

"It's okay, kiddo. You're okay." Someone soothes as more cool water rushes down my face to awaken me fully.

I open my eyes, blinking a few times to make sure what I'm seeing is real. Dean is sitting in front of me and pressing a cool washcloth to my face. His face is concerned, but when I start to look more alert he immediately cheers up.

"You back with us now?" He asks with the smile that I thought I'd never see again.

"Wh…What happened?" I back up a bit, just enough to see that I am in Sam's strong embrace.

"Do you remember?" Sam asks, rubbing his hand up and down my arm sympathetically.

I can tell he is hoping that I have erased it all from my memory and that I will never have to think of it again. But unfortunately I remember it all. I remember every punch, every slap and every slice.

"I remember you guys getting me out of there, but then it all goes black." I explain, looking to both Sam and Dean, "What happened?"

"Well, Dean patched you up. You're gonna have to take it easy for a while, okay?"

I nod my head to Sam, falling tiredly back into his embrace. Sam's arms wrap around me strongly and finally I let it all out. My sobs shake my entire body as I cling onto Sam's shirt, never wanting to let go.

"It's okay." Sam soothes, rubbing my back as it heaves in pain, "I've got you."

"I…I thought…" I try to get out through my frantic tears, "I thought I was gonna die. I tried to fight him off Dean, but he was too strong. I'm so sorry."

"Hey." Dean interrupts me, placing a hand on my bruised and tearstained cheek as he moves closer to me and Sam on the bed, "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay kiddo? You got that?"

I look down sadly, still feeling a bit guilty. The whole reason I was trained by Dean was for occasions like last night.

"Jenny." Dean says strongly, giving my chin a gentle tug, forcing me to look him in the eye, "It's not your fault. Okay?"

I nod shyly, "Yea."

"Good." His strong features turn to a smile and he places a kiss on my forehead.

I give him a smile in return before nuzzling back into Sam's chest, which I can see is stained with some of my blood, "Thank you"

"For what?" Sam asks, looking down at my battered but innocent face, his arms wrapped all the way around me tightly and protectively.

"For saving me."

He looks down at me with a smile. But not just any smile, the smile that is so wide you would think it would make your cheeks hurt.

"Any day, Jenny bean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So what'd ya think? Let me know :)

And if anyone has anymore onshot suggestions just give me a shout out.

X O X O


End file.
